Puck's 17th birthday!
by SarahLiz064
Summary: Puck is in his room listening to a song, he thinks nothing  too much  of it until he hears the song everywhere he goes... Will he say his feelings out loud? Just to let you know I suck at summaries!


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Sisters Grimm or Hey Soul Sister by Train (no matter how much I wish I can)

hey, hey, hey hey hey hey

Your lipstick stain On the front lobe of my left side brain I knew I wouldnt forget you And so i let you blow my mind

When I first met Sabrina she blew my mind away, that was the reason for me to hide in my room and try to put her in the pool with her sister... I guess i dont know how to show my feelings for people

Your sweet moonbeam the smell of you in every dream I dream I knew when we collided You're the one I have decided Who's one of my kind

Whenever I have a dream it is always about her. When I wake up I feel like she is there because of her smell and everything else about her. Sometimes I feel like she's the one. I need to have her or I'll die.

Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way that she moves really isnt fair. Her walking and shaking her hips like she's dancing while looking at her fancy white watch. I remember one time how I acciently walked into the bathroom when she was and she flung her hair and swiggle her hips as she walked away.

Hey, hey, hey, hey hey hey

Just in time Im so glad you have a one tracked mind like me you gave my life direction a game show collection we cant deny

Ever since her, I've started to grow up, and when I found out that we were married in the future I ran away like a scared little baby. Only because I liked that idea and didnt want her to know, but we end up together in the future, so I figured that if she asked me about that later in time, I would tell her.

Im so obbsessed my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest i believe in you Like a virgin, Youre Madonna And Im always gonna blow your mind

I pull pranks on her, I love to see her reactions because she pays attention to me. But, I would never tell her that.

Hey soul sister Aint that mister, mister On the radio, stereo The way you move aint fair, you know Hey soul sister I dont wanna miss a single thing you do Tonight

The way you cut a rug Watching you is the only drug I need So gansta, Im so thug Youre the only one om dreaming of

The way that she fights off monsters and anything that comes at her as a threat, is so facinating to me because she's like me, minus the whole I'm a fairy and not addicted to magic thing. She is the only one that I am dreaming of, no matter how many girls throw themselves at me.

You see, I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I cant be I want the world to see you'll be with me

I am always myself around her, knowing that deep done she probably thinks that I am great, I hope. I would want everyone in the world to know if we ever got together and all of the stupid guys that like her can be mad. I would love to see there faces.

Hey soul sister Aint that mister, mister On the radio, stereo The way you move aint fair, you know Hey soul sister I dont wanna miss a single thing you do Tonight

Hey soul sister I dont wanna miss a single thing you do Tonight

I would never want to miss a single thing that she should would do, I honestly think that I love her.

Hey, hey, hey Tonight hey, hey, hey Tonight (654)

Puck POV I took out ny headphones and wrapped them around my ipod. I got it for my 16th birthday last year. Today is my 17th. I don' tknow what to expect when I go downstairs but it's worth a shot.  
I got up and put some fresh clothes on, ever since stupid puberty, you've learned to change your clothes often. I took a deep breath and opened my door, I peeked into the hall, nothing and nobody. I sighed in releaf. My wings sprang out of my back and I flew towards the kitchen. I stopped right before going in because I heard someone talking, i glanced at my watch, it was 6:30. Wow I'm up early, who could be out here this early?  
I stopped and listened more closely. It sounded like Sabrina... and she was singing! She's actually quite good, but I would never tell her that. She was singing a good song, she was singing "Hey Soul Sister" by Train. I peeked in and saw that she was dancing while mixing something in a mixing bowl. She was singing, dancing, and making my cake, all at the same time! Guys could never do that.  
I flew in and floating silently by the door. I was watching her and smirking. All of a sudden she stopped.

Sabrina POV

I was singing and dancing while making Puck's cake and I felt like some one or something was watching me. I stopped suddenly and looked toward the door. Puck was standing there, smirking at me. I couls feel my face getting red with anger. I knew I should never have tried to be nice and make his birthday cake. That stupid jerk. "What?" I sneered at him oulling out my headphones and placing the cake mix on the counter.  
"Nothing," He walked toward me and placed a single finger in the max and licked it off. " I was just coming down here to see what's going on for my birthday." He smirked, looked at my ipod, looked at the cake mix, then back to me. "So, you're making my cake?" "Yes, I am. Unless you dont want me to..." I let the last word drag out to sound like a question.  
"You can," He held his hands up in a surrender position "Doesn't matter to me." I grabbed to bowl and began to stir it again. "Plus, I wanted to tell you that, you are a good singer." When I turned to face him he was already out the door.  
"When did you hear me sing?" I shouted after him.  
"When you were singing!" He excllamed back to her. Great he heard me singing. I finished up the cake and put it in right when Granny came downstairs.  
"Morning Leibling." I said mori 


End file.
